Frohe Weihnachten
by JoNiTo
Summary: SSHG, Weihnachtsferien! Hagrid möchte die freien Tage in Frankreich verbringen. Doch wer kümmert sich um seine Menagerie? Und wieso verliert Severus Snape die Bodenhaftung? Wie aus einer Mücke ein Elefant wird, im übertragenen Sinne. *gg*


**Frohe Weihnachten**

Missmutig ging Severus Snape über die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war bereits dunkel und das Schloss, welches still und verlassen hinter ihm lag, erhellte nicht seinen Weg. Hinter den Fenstern brannten weder Kerzen noch Fackeln, auch die zahlreichen Kamine blieben kalt. Natürlich nicht in seinen Gemächern, doch da diese sich unter der Erdoberfläche befanden, spielte es keine Rolle.

Es war aber auch nicht nötig, die Nacht war sternenklar und sein Weg wurde von einem fast vollen Mond, der groß am Himmel stand, beleuchtet. Das spärliche Licht, das er auf die Erde warf, wurde von der weißen Landschaft reflektiert und genügte ihm, um seinen Weg zu finden.

Er sank bis über den Knöchel in den weichen Schnee und spürte, wie sein Umhang schwerer wurde. Der Saum streifte hinter ihm her über den Boden und der Stoff sog sich nach und nach mit Feuchtigkeit voll. Er hätte dem Wärmezauber auch gleich einen wasserabweisenden Zauber zufügen sollen, dachte er, aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Tatsächlich hatte er in diesem Jahr das erste Mal so etwas wie Vorfreude gespürt, als das Weihnachtsfest nahte. Es war fast so, als hätte sich ein lang gehegter Wunsch erfüllt, als Dumbledore ihm eröffnete, dass Hogwarts über die Festtage und den Jahreswechsel hin vollkommen verlassen wäre. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler würden nach Hause fahren und daraufhin hatten sich auch alle Lehrer einschließlich Albus und Minerva für einen Urlaub oder Besuche bei der Familie entschieden. Selbst Filch verbrachte die Tage bei seiner Halbschwester. Ob das stimmte konnte Snape nicht sagen, er hatte noch nie von einer Verwandten des Hausmeisters gehört.

Er würde allein sein, keine Verpflichtungen zu nächtlichen Patrouillen, keine erzwungenen Festessen im Kreise der Dagebliebenen. Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, glaubte er, bis zum letzten Schultag des Jahres.

Der Direktor hatte ihn in sein Büro bestellt und Severus ahnte schon, dass irgendwelche Aufgaben auf ihn warten würden, die er in Abwesenheit aller Schlossbewohner übernehmen sollte. Aber was sollte es schon sein, die Post entgegennehmen, für Albus die Blumen gießen? Damit würde er leben können, wenn er nur seine Ruhe hatte.

Snape betrat das Büro und sein Blick fiel zuerst auf die große Gestalt Hagrids, der scheinbar versuchte, sich hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch in eine dunkle Ecke zu verdrücken, damit aufgrund seiner Größe aber nicht viel Erfolg hatte. Der Tränkemeister nickte den beiden Männern zur Begrüßung zu.

„Severus, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Unser Freund Hagrid hier hat eine Bitte an dich", sagte Albus und blickte seinen Tränkelehrer über den Rand seiner Brille freundlich an.

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit steigerte sich sofort. Albus nervte ihn nicht mit Smalltalk, Tee oder Süßigkeiten, die er ihm sonst so gerne aufdrängte? Also versuchte er ihn milde zu stimmen und nicht vorab schon zu verärgern. Das war nicht gut.

Snape sah in Hagrids Richtung und zog fragend eine seiner Brauen hoch.

„Professor, ich…wollt zu Olympe nach Frankreich …und da wollt ich fragen…na, Sie sind halt der Einzige, der hier bleibt in den Ferien und da wollt ich Sie bitten…", stotterte Hagrid.

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zu der Ersten.

„Würden Sie bitte ein Auge auf meine Tiere haben?", beendete der Halbriese schnell und knetete nervös seine Hände.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde von fragend zu ungläubig. „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein", brachte er leise zischend hervor.

„Severus!", mischte Dumbledore sich ein. „Hagrid wird nicht fahren können, wenn du dich nicht ein bisschen kümmerst." Die Miene des Schuldirektors hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Es wären nur Fang und Seidenschnäbelchen", wagte der Wildhüter einen letzten Versuch und schaute dabei betreten zu Boden.

„Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich den Hippogreif umsorge, der mich fast das Leben gekostet hat?"

„Nun er ist viel zahmer geworden, der Gute und gar nimmer so wild.", versuchte Hagrid sein Haustier zu verteidigen. „Schnäbelchen konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie den Direktor nicht wirklich umgebracht haben." (A/N Ich setze hier einfach mal voraus, dass das Geschehen auf dem Astronomieturm gefaked war.)

Snape schaute wieder in Dumbledores Richtung, in der leisen Hoffnung dort etwas Verständnis für die Ablehnung der Bitte zu bekommen, doch dem war nicht so. Die blauen Augen durchbohrten seine schwarzen und Severus wusste genau, was Albus ihm damit sagen wollte. „Denk daran, wie oft Hagrid dir schon einen Dienst erwiesen hat, wie oft er dir Tränkezutaten aus dem Verbotenen Wald mitgebracht hat. Einhornhaar. Acromantulagift."

Severus hatte sich dem unter dem stahlhartem Blick Dumbledores seinem Schicksal ergeben und das war auch der Grund, warum er einen Tag vor Heilig Abend durch Schnee und Kälte auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte war.

Aber es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum er der Bitte des Halbriesen nachgekommen war. Seit sie sich kannten, seit Severus an die Schule zurückgekommen war und unterrichtete, hatte ihm Hagrid nie mit Misstrauen gegenüber gestanden. Snape hatte einmal ein Gespräch zwischen dem Wildhüter und dem Goldenen Trio belauscht und erfahren, dass er nie Zweifel hatte, dass er, Snape, nicht auf der richtigen Seite stand. Hagrid vertraute Dumbledore und wenn dieser sagte, dass der Tränkemeister sein vollstes Vertrauen hatte, so galt das auch für ihn.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Vertrauensseligkeit und Gutmütigkeit.

Langsam waren in der Dunkelheit die Umrisse der Hütte zu erkennen und Fang, der die ganze Zeit neben dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hergetrottet war, rannte los und wirbelte so den Schnee auf. An der Tür blieb er stehen und schaute sich nach Snape um, winselte einige Male, um so sein Bedürfnis, eingelassen zu werden, mitzuteilen.

Dummer Köter, dachte Severus, legte aber etwas an Tempo zu, um dem Gewinsel ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Er ist nicht da", teilte er dem Saurüden mit, als er ebenfalls sein Ziel erreichte und die Tür öffnete.

Der Hund hörte gar nicht auf das, was man ihm sagte und stürmte in die Hütte. Nachdem er aber alle Ecken, das Bett und die Sitzecke inspiziert hatte, legte er sich mit einem letzten Jaulen auf seine Decke und schaute traurig zu seinem Begleiter empor.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt", war Snapes Kommentar dazu, bevor er die dicken Stumpenkerzen, die auf einem der Tische standen, entzündete.

Wenn er jetzt schon hier drinnen war, konnte er sich auch zuerst um die Eier kümmern, die in einem Glasgehäuse aufbewahrt wurden. Der gemeingefährliche Hippogreif konnte ruhig noch etwas warten.

Hagrid hatte behauptet, es würde sich um Eier einer seltenen australischen Eidechsenart handeln. Snape beäugte das Gelege allerdings mit einigem Argwohn. Was sollten denn das für Reptilien werden, deren Eier die Größe einer Männerfaust leicht erreichten. Sie lagen in einem Bett aus Erde und zerstoßener Rinde und er sollte alle 12 Stunden einen Wärmezauber über sie sprechen. Die Schale hatte einen blassen Grünton und war mit brauen Sprenkeln übersät, es ärgerte ihn, dass er sie nicht einem entsprechenden Tier zuordnen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, um dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Vorsichtig schob er die obere Platte des Behältnisses etwas zur Seite, da ein Wärmezauber durch Glas nicht auf das Gelege wirken würde. In diesem Moment machte Fang einen Satz, stand plötzlich mitten im Raum und knurrte drohend.

Snape sah zu dem Hund der Augen rollend etwas unsichtbares in der Luft verfolgte. Er selbst konnte nichts erkennen in dem Halbdunkel der Hütte, doch plötzlich spürte er einen Stich an seinem Hals und schlug aus Reflex mit der flachen Hand auf eben diese Stelle.

Der Saurüde zog ängstlich winselnd den Schwanz ein und begab sich rückwärts gehend wieder auf seine Decke. Er ließ den Tränkemeister keine Sekunde aus dem Blick.

Severus rieb über seinen Hals und schaute dann auf seine Handfläche. Er hatte die Stechmücke, oder was immer es sonst auch war, nicht erwischt. In Gedanken ging er seine Hausapotheke durch und überlegte, ob er noch etwas von der Salbe gegen Stiche vorrätig hatte, oder ob er neue würde herstellen müssen. Schließlich wusste man in dieser unhygienischen Hütte nicht, wo sich das Biest zuvor verkrochen hatte und welche Keime es eventuell mit sich trug.

Gerade wollte er die Abdeckung, wieder bündig auf das Glasgehäuse schieben, damit die Wärme nicht entweichen konnte, als er bemerkte, wie sich eine eigenartige Schwerelosigkeit in ihm breit machte. Er schaute nach unten und sah wie seine Füße langsam, aber sicher den Boden verließen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er vor sich hin und Fang antwortete mit einem weiteren bemitleidenden Winseln.

Snape streckte einen Arm nach oben aus, um zu verhindern, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Holzdecke stieß. Eine Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und ein Gefühl, als seien seine Sinne betäubt. Zwar nahm er die nähere Umgebung nach wie vor wahr, doch erschien sie ihm verzerrt und die Farben waren plötzlich viel intensiver. Die Leichtigkeit und der Eindruck keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können, erinnerten ihn an den Zustand, den man nach mehreren Gläsern Old Ogdens erreichte.

Nach einiger Zeit, er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er schon so dermaßen berauscht in der Luft hing, da er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Gegen den weißen Hintergrund, den der Schnee auf den Ländereien bildete, konnte er eine dick eingemummte Gestalt erkennen, oder waren es zwei? Er blinzelte mehrmals und die beiden Schemen schoben sich übereinander und wurden eins.

„Professor Snape?"

Die Stimme drang an sein Ohr, als würde er sich unter Wasser befinden und hallte in einem Echo nach. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was nicht ganz einfach war.

„Professor Snape? Severus?"

Die Gestalt kam auf ihn zu und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, was aufgrund seiner Schwerelosigkeit zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen wurde.

Sein Handgelenk wurde umfasst und ein Gesicht, umrahmt von einem Wust aus braunen Locken und weit geöffneten besorgt dreinblickenden Augen, schob sich in sein Sichtfeld.

Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um ein klareres Bild zu erlangen. „Granger!", knurrte er.

Hermine beachtete die unfreundliche Anrede nicht weiter. Es war eindeutig nicht der richtige Augenblick, um ihren ehemaligen Lehrer und jetzigen Kollegen auf ein Minimum an Höflichkeit hinzuweisen. „Zum Glück sind Sie ansprechbar. Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"

„Ich bin gestochen worden", brachte er schleppend hervor. „So wie es aussieht von einem Billywig."

„Von einem Billywig? Aber die sind doch in Australien beheimatet."

„Das weiß ich auch", sagte er und versuchte die gewohnte Schärfe in seine Stimme zu legen, doch so wie es in seinen Ohren klang, gelang es ihm nicht annähernd.

„Aber wie kommt es, dass Sie hier gestochen wurden?", fragte sie und hielt dabei noch immer sein Handgelenk umklammert.

Sein Kopf wandte sich nach rechts und sie folgte seinem Blick zu dem Glasbehälter, der dort auf einer Kommode stand. Sie ließ ihn los, um sich genauer anzusehen, was sich darin befand. Dadurch schwebte Snape wieder ein Stück Richtung Decke, was ihn dazu brachte, sich wieder an einem der Holzbalken abzustützen, um eine Kollision zu vermeiden.

Hermine besah sich durch das Glas den Inhalt des, an ein Aquarium erinnernden, Behältnisses.

„Ich verstehe. Vermutlich haben Sie die Abdeckung entfernt und in dem Nest hatte sich diese kleine Stechmücke versteckt und sie nach ihrer Freilassung gestochen."

„Exakt! Sie haben es erfasst, Miss Granger. Ich wäre Ihnen daher sehr verbunden, mich nun allein zu lassen, damit ich darauf warten kann, dass die Wirkung nachlässt, um mich dann wieder in meine Räume zurückzuziehen." Er schnaubte, als er sich selbst reden hörte. Seine Zunge war irgendwie schwerfällig und er hatte wirklich kein Verlangen, in seinem derzeitigen Zustand Konversation zu treiben. Besonders nicht mit einer Person, die gerne und viel redete.

„Sie wollen hier bleiben? Ich fass es nicht. Wollen Sie noch ein weiteres Mal gestochen werden?"

Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Dummerweise hatte sie Recht. Er wusste nicht, wo das kleine Biest sich aufhielt, geschweige denn, dass er viel ausrichten könnte, wenn er es wüsste. Seine Reaktionsfähigkeit tendierte Richtung Null und mit dem Zauberstab so ein kleines Ziel zu treffen, wenn alle Bewegungen im Zeitlupentempo abliefen, war einfach unmöglich. Aber allein zurück zum Schloss konnte er auch nicht. Er würde langsam, aber sicher in den Himmel schweben und wenn dann die Wirkung nachließ…

Er war auf Hilfe angewiesen und das ärgerte ihn ungemein.

„Ich werde Sie zurück in ihre Räume bringen und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir das Gift nicht etwas früher aus Ihrem Körper bekommen. Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Gegenmittel gegen Billywigstiche in ihren Vorräten?"

„Zufällig nicht", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist aber auch wirklich nachlässig von mir, hier in Schottland nicht auf den Stich einer australischen Stechmücke vorbereitet zu sein."

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf und grinste ihn an. „Ihr Sarkasmus scheint zumindest keinen Schaden genommen zu haben, das ist doch schon mal was."

Er schnaubte theatralisch.

Sie ging näher an ihn heran. „Ich weiß, es ist Ihnen nicht besonders angenehm, von anderen berührt zu werden, aber da müssen Sie jetzt durch. Ich möchte Sie gut festhalten, damit Sie mir auf dem Weg zum Schloss nicht davonfliegen." Hermine öffnete den Winterumhang Snapes ein Stück weit, damit sie um ihn herum fassen und in seinem Rücken seinen Gürtel zu fassen bekam. Dann legte sie sich seinen Arm um die Schultern und hielt mit ihrer anderen Hand dort seine Hand fest im Griff. Sie spürte, wie sich der dunkle Zauberer im ersten Moment versteifte, doch dann wurde er lockerer und erwiderte den Druck ihrer behandschuhten Finger.

„Können wir los?"

Er nickte.

„Fang? Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Schloss."

Damit er mit den Füßen nicht über den Boden schleifte, hielt Hermine ihn so, dass er noch ein Stück größer auf sie wirkte, als ohnehin schon war. Hagrids Haustür war zum Glück so hoch, dass er bequem hindurch passte, ohne sich den Kopf anzuschlagen.

Es war demütigend für Snape, auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Doch das es ihm unangenehm war berührt zu werden, damit lag sie falsch, wie er selbst überrascht feststellte. Zumindest machte ihm Miss Grangers Berührung und Nähe nichts aus.

Der Rückweg kam ihm länger als der Hinweg vor, was aber kein Wunder war, wie er sich dachte, schließlich führte ihn seine Kollegin äußerst vorsichtig über das Gelände. Die kalte klare Luft tat ihm gut und verscheuchte einen Teil des Nebels, der über seinen Sinnen zu liegen schien.

Schließlich hatten sie den Kerkergang erreicht, indem sein Quartier und auch sein Büro mit dem Labor lagen.

„Lassen Sie uns hier in mein Büro gehen", sagte er zu ihr und wies mit seiner freien Hand auf die entsprechende Tür.

Hermine öffnete, es war nicht verschlossen. Warum auch, war er doch davon ausgegangen, dass er bis auf die Hauselfen allein im Schloss war. Sie führte ihn zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl und drückte ihn an seinen Schultern auf den Sitz. Mit einer Hand hielt sie so seine Position, mit der anderen nahm sie nach und nach einige schwere Bücher von seinem Tisch und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Snape hielt sich zusätzlich an den Lehnen fest, bemüht diese Haltung beizubehalten.

Tief durchatmend beschaute sie sich ihr Werk. „Das geht so nicht. Ich werde Sie festbinden müssen, sonst schweben sie mir noch davon." Sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Außerdem sollten Sie ihren Mantel ausziehen, sonst wird es mit der Zeit wohl etwas warm für Sie." Wie zur Demonstration legte sie selbst Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe ab.

„Schön für Sie, dass Sie sich so gut amüsieren", sagte Snape so ätzend wie es ihm möglich war.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an. Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass die Situation einfach zu komisch ist. Der große dunkle Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern hat die Bodenhaftung verloren."

„Ich finde es kein bisschen komisch und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, sich über mich lustig zu machen, warum betiteln Sie mich dann nicht sofort mit „übergroße Fledermaus"?"

„Weil Sie das nicht sind und ich mach mich auch nicht über Sie lustig, sondern über die Sachlage an sich", erwiderte sie jetzt ernst.

Er brummte etwas vor sich hin, bevor er fragte: „Als was sehen Sie mich denn sonst?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das so genau wissen wollen. Aber in diesem Augenblick und soviel kann ich Ihnen verraten, sehe ich Sie als Kollegen, dem ich zuerst einmal aus seinem Umhang helfen werde, damit er nicht zusätzlich einen Hitzeschock bekommt und dann werde ich sie, wie schon gesagt, festbinden." Hier lächelte sie ihn wieder an.

„Sie scheinen wirklich Ihren Spaß zu haben."

„Oh ja!", sagte sie und strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht.

Es war nicht ganz einfach, ihn von seinem Umhang zu befreien, ohne dass er abhob, aber gemeinsam schafften sie es. Hermine verwandelte eine Schreibfeder in ein Seil und band es ihm um die Taille. So hatte er wenigstens seine Hände noch frei, wie sie erklärte und das wäre doch sicher in seinem Sinne.

Das war es tatsächlich, denn schon, als sie das erste Mal etwas von festbinden gesagt hatte, hatte er befürchtet, sie würde ihn mit den Unterarmen an die Lehnen fesseln, was eine sehr unangenehme Vorstellung für ihn war. Trotzdem hielt er sich an ihnen fest, allein schon aus dem Grund, damit seine Arme nicht unkontrolliert durch die Luft schwebten.

Jetzt, wo er in seinem warmen Büro saß, warm im Gegensatz zu den Temperaturen, die draußen herrschten, bemerkte er, wie sich langsam wieder dieser watteähnliche Zustand über seinen Geist legte. So, als hätte er nach der ersten Ausnüchterung wieder ein paar Gläser Whisky gekippt. Er wollte unbedingt verhindern, seine Gedanken wieder dieser Schwere zu überlassen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

„Da hinten in der Vitrine ist ein Anti-Kater-Trank. Würden Sie ihn bitte für mich holen?", fragte er zerknirscht.

„Sie haben getrunken?"

„Nein! Tun Sie einfach, was ich Ihnen sage."

Hermine ging zu dem Schrank mit den gläsernen Türen und öffnete diese. Geübt ließ sie ihren Blick über die farbigen Phiolen gleiten, die gleichmäßig in Reih und Glied auf den Regalen standen. Schnell hatte sie den geforderten Trank erspäht und nahm ihn heraus.

„Hier bitte!" Sie trat zu ihm und hielt ihm die geöffnete Phiole entgegen.

Snape kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Es war komisch die Bewegung auszuführen, um nach dem kleinen Gefäß zu greifen. Sein Sehfeld war wieder eingeschränkt und begann zu verschwimmen, die Schwerelosigkeit seines Arms machte es nicht leichter und das erste Zugreifen ging daneben.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte die Phiole hinein, dann half sie ihm sie an seinen Mund zu führen. Mit einem Schluck hatte er sie geleert und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, zumindest sah es so aus, als versuchte er dies, aber seine Hinterkopf berührte nicht die hohe Lehne des Stuhls. Die Augen geschlossen wartete er auf die einsetzende Wirkung. Hermine war ebenso gespannt.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete er die Lider und sah sich um. Er nahm seine Umgebung jetzt wieder schärfer war und auch das schwammige Gefühl in seinem Kopf war zum größten Teil verschwunden. Erleichtert atmete er durch.

„Es wirkt?", fragte Hermine.

„In der Tat. Zwar nicht zu hundert Prozent, aber für den Augenblick ist es durchaus eine Verbesserung. Der Trank wirkt nicht nur gegen Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen, nachdem man zuviel Alkohol zu sich genommen hat, sondern auch gegen die Benommenheit, die damit einhergehen kann."

„Und er kann offensichtlich auch etwas gegen den berauschenden Zustand eines Billywigstichs ausrichten. Interessant!" Sie begann zu grübeln.

Snape musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er seine Kollegin so sah. Es war so typisch für sie, sofort weitere gedankliche Theorien zu erstellen, was das für eventuell andere Möglichkeiten bot. Was dies anging war sie ihm sehr ähnlich. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wo war dieser Gedankengang denn so plötzlich hergekommen? Es mussten weitere Nachwirkungen des Stichs sein, dachte er sich.

„Sie können mich jetzt allein lassen. Ich werde warten, bis die Wirkung nachlässt und mich dann in mein Quartier begeben."

Aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen sah Hermine ihn an. „Das werde ich sicher nicht tun", erwiderte sie. „Sie sagen mir, welches Gegenmittel es gibt, und ich werde es für Sie brauen. Ich hatte auf der Uni Zaubertränke als Nebenfach, wie Sie wissen. Ich werde Sie schon nicht vergiften."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie gehen können…", begann er.

„Das können Sie schön vergessen. Ich werde Sie doch nicht hier sitzen lassen, allein. Wer weiß, welche Nebenwirkungen ihr Körper noch hervorbringt." Entschlossen stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?" Verdammt, dachte er, wo war das nun wieder hergekommen. Er sollte besser den Mund halten. Snape sah, wie sie bei seinen Worten leicht errötete. Das wiederum war sehr interessant.

„Ich mache mir um Sie genauso viel Sorgen wie um jeden anderen Kollegen oder Freund auch." Ihr Tonfall klang beabsichtigt leicht verärgert, um von ihrer peinlichen Reaktion auf seine Aussage abzulenken.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er neckend. „Und in welche Kategorie teilen Sie mich ein?" Bei Merlin, er sollte sich besser auf die Zunge beißen, als so zu ihr zu sprechen.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, er versuchte mit ihr zu flirten, sehr unbeholfen zwar, aber eindeutig als solches zu erkennen. Sicher eine weitere Nebenwirkung, dachte sie.

„In erster Linie sehe ich Sie als Kollegen und das es darüber nicht hinaus geht und es auch ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis geben könnte, liegt eindeutig an Ihnen", sprach sie in einem süßlichen Ton, der ihn noch mehr aus der Reserve locken sollte. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig.

Er schluckte die Erwiderung im letzten Moment runter und brachte stattdessen wieder das Gegenmittel ins Spiel. „Der Trank gegen einen Billywigstich braucht durch seine Ruhephasen mehrer Stunden der Zubereitung. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Wirkung des Stichs eher nachlässt, als dass der Trank fertig wäre. Es ist also nicht nötig, dass Sie ihn brauen, Sie können jetzt einfach gehen."

„Das hätten Sie wohl gerne."

„Allerdings!"

„Tut mir Leid, aber den Gefallen werde ich Ihnen nicht tun."

„Warum nicht?"

„Das sagte ich bereits. Ich lasse Sie nicht hier allein."

„Haben Sie nicht etwas Besseres zu tun? Irgendwo Weihnachten feiern oder so? Was tun Sie überhaupt auf Hogwarts, ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass Sie auch in die Ferien wollten." Überraschenderweise interessierte es ihn wirklich und nicht nur, weil er sie angeblich loswerden wollte.

„Das bin ich eigentlich auch. Ich war die letzten Tage bei meinen Eltern, die sind aber heute Morgen aufgebrochen, um über Weihnachten und Sylvester einen Urlaub in Australien zu verbringen." Hier grinste sie ihn schelmisch an. Er konnte sich sicher denken, warum ihre Eltern ein Faible für dieses Land entwickelt hatten. „Über die Feiertage bin ich bei den Weasleys eingeladen und ich hatte hier in meinen Räumen das Geschenk für Rons Frau vergessen, deswegen bin ich heute noch mal zurückgekommen."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Für Weasleys Frau?"

„Ich komme sehr gut mit der Frau meines Exfreundes aus, wenn Sie das meinen. Die ganze Beziehung damals war nicht mehr als ein Irrtum, aus dem Ron und ich zum Glück ohne Schaden für unsere Freundschaft hervorgegangen sind."

Stille breitete sich zwischen Ihnen aus. Nach einer Weile, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, sagte Hermine: „Sie können gerne mitkommen."

„Zu den Weasleys? Sicher nicht", entgegnete er ablehnend.

„Molly hat mich ausdrücklich daraufhin gewiesen, dass ich jemanden mitbringen könnte", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen. Die Vorstellung, wie Snape im Kreise der Weasleyfamilie Weihnachten feierte, war zwar absurd, aber hatte auch etwas. Sie würde sich freuen, stellte sie fest.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die Obermutter der Nation dabei an mich gedacht hat, als sie Ihnen dieses Angebot unterbreitet hat. Der Ex-Todesser im Kreise ihrer Lieben ist sicherlich das Letzte, was sie sich für Weihnachten vorstellt."

„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht täuschen."

Snape zog es vor, nichts dazu zu sagen. Er wollte einer Diskussion darüber, ob seine Person erwünscht wäre oder nicht, aus dem Weg gehen.

Hermines Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Hagrids Saurüde hatte es sich nahe dem Kamin, indem ein kleines Feuer brannte, bequem gemacht und schlief. Daneben stand ein Weidenkorb mit Mistelzweigen. Sie schaute zurück zu Snape, der teilnahmslos in seinem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl saß. Es machte den Eindruck, als wäre er dazu übergegangen, sie einfach nicht weiter zu beachten und so die Zeit, die es brauchte, bis der Stich seine Wirkung verlieren würde, einfach abzusitzen. So einfach kommen Sie mir nicht davon, Professor Snape, dachte sie. Wenn sich schon mal die Gelegenheit ergibt zu einem privaten Gespräch, ohne dass er einfach verschwinden konnte, wollte sie dies auch nutzen. Sie nahm einen der Stühle, die vor seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch standen und ging damit herum auf seine Seite. Dort verwandelte sie das nur als praktisch zu bezeichnende Sitzmöbel in einen gemütlichen Sessel und ließ sich darin nieder.

Snape sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und als sie dann noch die Schuhe auszog und ihre Füße auf die Sitzfläche zog, konnte er einfach nicht weiter ruhig bleiben. „Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun?"

„Ich setze mich."

„Dazu müssen Sie nicht mein Inventar verwandeln und auf der anderen Seite des Tisches wäre außerdem genug Platz gewesen."

„Dies hier ist aber keine dienstliche Besprechung und ich finde es nur angebracht, da wir wohl noch einige Stunden miteinander verbringen werden, wenn ich es mir so angenehm wie möglich mache."

„Aber natürlich, fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause. Vielleicht möchten Sie noch ein paar Kekse und Tee?", fragte er übertrieben freundlich. Das er nicht meinte, was er sagte, war offensichtlich.

„Oh danke, ich verzichte. Es wäre doch nicht nett, wenn ich Ihnen etwas voresse, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon wieder in der Lage sind, selbständig etwas zum Mund zu führen, ohne dass es Ihnen peinlich wäre", konterte sie. „Ich könnte Sie natürlich füttern."

Seine Augen wurden groß, nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Die Vorstellung, wie sie ihm etwas Essbares zukommen ließ, was sie mit ihren kleinen schlanken Fingern hielt, war… nicht so unangenehm, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. „Das ist einfach absurd."

„Was? Dass jemand für Ihr Wohlergehen sorgen möchte, oder dass jemand freundlich zu Ihnen ist? Als Harry damals nach seinem Quidditchunfall auf der Krankenstation lag, habe ich ihm auch beim Essen geholfen."

Er glaubte kaum, dass sie Potter auf diese Art und Weise gefüttert hatte, wie er gerade dieses Bild von ihr in seinem Kopf hatte. Auf seinem Schoss sitzend, einen Arm um seine Schultern und den Saft, der sich von dem Obst auf seinen Lippen befand hinterher mit ihrer…. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Anderes Thema", murmelte er ausdruckslos, sein Blick ging ins Leere.

Hermine war alarmiert. Sie sprang regelrecht auf und ging zu ihm herüber. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Haben Sie Fieber?" Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, dann auf seine Wange und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ihre Hand war angenehm kühl und ihre Haut weich. Fast war er versucht, sich in ihre Berührung hineinzulegen, doch dann traf sein Blick den ihren. Niemals hatte jemand ihn auf diese Weise angesehen, warm und besorgt. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich ihm galt. Das Gefühl, berauscht zu sein, kehrte zurück, doch seine Sinne funktionierten weiterhin normal. Er hörte klar ihren Atem, der sich beschleunigt hatte und konnte die kleinen golden glitzernden Punkte in ihrer Iris erkennen.

Hermine versank in den schwarzen Tiefen. Mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft musste sie sich davon abhalten, seinem Gesicht immer näher zu kommen. Sie verharrten jetzt schon eine kleine Ewigkeit in dieser Position und es gab keine Zurechtweisung von ihm, kein böser Blick, keine sarkastische Bemerkung. Zum Teufel, dachte sie, jetzt oder nie. Diese Gelegenheit würde sie wohl so schnell nicht wieder bekommen.

_Langsam beugte sie sich weiter vor, ihn nicht einen Moment aus dem Blick lassend. Seine Augen wurden noch dunkler, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Sie konnte schon seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Dann schloss sie die Augen und küsste ihn. Vorsichtig berührten ihre Lippen die seinen, strichen sanft darüber. Er reagierte nicht, erst als sie mutiger wurde und ihre Zungenspitze folgen ließ, öffnete er seinen Mund und kam ihr entgegen. Zurückhaltend zunächst, abschätzend, aber keiner von beiden schien den Kontakt beenden zu wollen. Snape umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Es war fast wie in seiner Vorstellung nur wenige Minuten zuvor. Seine Hand strich ihren Rücken hinauf unter ihr Haar bis in ihren Nacken, woraufhin sich der Kuss intensivierte. _

_Leidenschaftlich erkundeten sie den Mund des anderen. Ihre Zungen vollführten einen Tanz, neckten und liebkosten sich. Hermine rückte so nah wie möglich an ihn heran und wurde dabei von seinen sie umschlingenden Armen unterstützt. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss erst, als ihnen beiden die Luft zum Atmen fehlte. _

Abrupt löste Hermine ihre Hand von ihm und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, Fieber haben Sie nicht." Sie hoffte, er würde ihre Nervosität nicht bemerken und die Röte, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht sicher zeigte, sie spürte die Hitze in ihren Wangen überdeutlich. Bei allen guten Geistern, wie hatte sie sich nur dieser Phantasie über einen Kuss hingeben können und auch noch, wo sie so nah über ihm gebeugt gestanden hatte.

Snape erging es nicht viel anders. Er hatte den Atem angehalten, als sie ihn berührte, dann waren plötzlich diese Bilder in seinem Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als könne er ihre weichen Lippen noch immer spüren. Verdammt, was war das nur? Dabei war er doch schon fast wieder komplett klar und auch die Schwerelosigkeit schien sich zum Teil verflüchtigt zu haben, zumindest schwebten seine Arme nicht mehr nach oben, wenn er die Lehnen los ließ, sondern blieben wo sie waren.

Er räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme den gewohnten Klang zu verleihen. „Die Wirkung des Stichs lässt nach. Es ist also nicht mehr nötig, dass Sie weiter hier bleiben."

„Sind Sie sicher?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und sah, wie er gerade das Seil löste, das ihn auf dem Stuhl gehalten hatte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher." Vorsichtig stand er auf, zwar war das Körperempfinden noch nicht wieder dasselbe, da er noch nicht sein komplettes Gewicht fühlen konnte, doch er stand aufrecht und ging halbwegs sicher ein paar Schritte. „Gehen Sie und feiern Sie Weihnachten. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr."

Er schaute sie nicht an, als er an eines der Bücherregale ging und vorgab, dort nach einer bestimmten Lektüre zu suchen.

Hermine war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Schritt Richtung Tür zu gehen. Immer wieder schoben sich Bilder von dem Kuss vor ihr inneres Auge. Von dem Kuss, der niemals stattgefunden hatte.

„Sie sind ja immer noch hier", sagte er, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Haben Sie sich in den letzten Stunden so an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass Sie sich jetzt nicht von mir trennen können?", fragte er mit einem eindeutig sarkastischen Unterton.

„So in etwa." Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht, aber jetzt halfen auch keine Ausreden mehr, sein Blick sagte überdeutlich, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Sie entschloss sich zur Flucht nach vorn, schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor.

„Professor Snape …Severus…, da Sie mir bereits klar gemacht haben, dass Sie mich nicht zu den Weasleys begleiten wollen, was ich sehr bedauerlich finde…Lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden", sagte sie, als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen Weihnachten feiern, ich habe auch ein Geschenk für Sie, das ich Ihnen gerne persönlich geben möchte. Ich werde mich daher einfach selbst bei Ihnen einladen, am zweiten Feiertag abends werde ich wieder hier auf Hogwarts sein. Sagen Sie jetzt nichts. Bitte."

Eilig griff sie nach ihrem Mantel und den Handschuhen und war im nächsten Moment schon verschwunden.

Snape blieb verblüfft allein zurück. Er starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und fragte sich, ob das alles wirklich passiert war. Wie konnte sie nur auf diese Weise mit ihm sprechen und sogar den Mund verbieten. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sich wandelte, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben und er lächelte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine!"

**ENDE**

A/N Dieser One-Shot entstand aus einer Goose-Aufgabe des Rudels. Und da beim Rudel grundsätzlich die Anderen Schuld sind, weise ich in diesem Fall sämtliche Vorwürfe von mir.

Vorgegeben war:

**GOOSE**

_So Jo, du hast es ja drauf angelegt...  
Deine Aufgabe:_

_Hagrid fährt in den Urlaub und möchte seine Tierchen in guter Pflege wissen. Er bittet Severus auf sie Acht zu geben._

_Diese Handlung beschreibst du bitte in einem kleinen Oneshot_.


End file.
